Save Me
by DaKittyCat
Summary: Peter Pan. Known to be evil. Until he meets Y/N. He goes soft for her the minute he sees her. What happens when she finds out what she's capable of? Will she be saved or will she...well I don't want to give to much away now do I?


Y/N's pov "I'm so done! You are so immature!" I sighed as I heard the usual fighting in the other room. I was going through a tough time. My parents were fighting non stop. I put on a hoodie ( gothic-skeleton-hoodie-2 ) I snuck past my parents room and out the door. I started walking. I walked to the park. I knew if my parents found out I ran out this was going to be the first place they would look. I grabbed some money from my pocket. I smiled. I had about 200 dollars. I have been saving up for the day I could just leave my parents for a better life. Like in Neverland. I went to the woods and climbed a tree. I looked up and saw the stars shining brighter than ever. "Oh how I wish I could go to Neverland!" Oh where are my manners? My name is Y/F/N (Your Full Name) I'm 16 years old and I believe in fairy tales and myths. Especially Peter Pan and The Lost Boys. I smiled as I looked up at the stars. "Its beautiful isn't it?" I jumped up when I heard the voice. He smiled at me. "Did I scare you?" I nodded my head a bit shyly. I looked down embarrassed. "Sorry about that. Now aren't we shy?" I felt my face burn up from the embarrassment. "I'm not good around strangers..." I heard him chuckle. "Now how silly of me. I'm Peter. Peter Pan.( tumblr_mvdzm8THsL1rrbm4io2_r1_ ) " My head shot up at his name. "Peter? Is it really you?" He smiled. "Of course it is love." I blushed but continued to look at him. I put my hand on his cheek and poked it a bit. He smirked at me. I felt his eyes on me the whole time. I looked into his green eyes. His smirk fell. His eyes seemed to light up. He cleared his throat. "Ar-Are you done?" I blushed and pulled my hand back. He scratched the back of his head "So what is a little girl like you doing out here?" I shrugged. "I needed to get away from some things." "Oh really? Like what?" I don't know why but I trusted him. "My parents have been fighting a lot lately. And I really don't know what to do. I've been coming to the park non stop for the past week. I've been skipping school and I'm starting to think that I don't even belong here..." "Now that's not good now is it?" I shook my head. "No not really." He stood up and stretched his arm out at me. "Come with me to Neverland." I eyed his hand. "Do you accept it?" I smiled and got up. I took his hand. "Hell yeah I accept." He smirked. "Good." Peter's pov Y/N grabbed my hand. I felt a shock of electricity go through me when she grabbed my hand. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. We flew off to Neverland. When we got there I gently landed. Y/N landed with a little thud. "Gotta get used to that." She laughed nervously. I took out my pipes and started playing them to get the Lost Boys' attention. Y/N smiled. "It sounds great." I looked at her a bit confused. "The pipes." What? I cursed the pipes. How can she hear them? The Lost Boys came whooping and yelling. Y/N backed up a bit. I grabbed her hand pushed her behind me. "Its okay. They won't hurt you." She nodded. "Felix." He came forward. I motioned him to come. I leaned in close to his ear. "Tell the others that we have guests." I smirked. He nodded. He went to talk with the others. I looked at Y/N. It was obvious she was scared. I looked at her dead in the eyes. "Y/N. There's nothing to fear. You're safe. You're away from it all. You're in Neverland." She smiled widely. The next thing she did caught me off guard. She threw her arms around me. "Thank you." She whispered. I hugged back smiling. "My pleasure." She let go. The others came to us. Felix stepped forward. He had his hand out to shake hers. "Nice to meet you. I'm Felix." Y/N spit on her hand and shook his. She smirked. Felix let go of her hand quickly and wiped it off. "Y/N's the name. Don't wear it out." I smirked and put an arm around her shoulder. "Tonight we celebrate the arrival of Y/N!" Everyone yelled and whooped. I looked down at Y/N. She looked up at me and smiled. I don't know why but I felt all tingly inside. I ignored it and we went to the hide out. Night fell fast and the celebration started. I looked at Y/N and saw her dancing with Felix. She looked really happy. I got a weird feeling. I kept and eye on them ( 047d16565f6f5828cfd3ad605e56c5 ) They sat down. She looked up and saw me staring at her. I immediately looked back down. I felt my face heat up. The night grew darker and it was time to sleep. I went over to Y/N. "Do you have a place to sleep?" Did I really just ask that? Stupid question. "Well not really." I smiled a bit. "You can sleep with m-me. If you want?" She smiled. "Yeah considering I don't have anywhere else to go." I laughed. She came in my 'room' and smiled a bit. "You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." She quickly turned around. "No. I'll sleep on the floor. You can take the bed. I'm used to it.." I felt bad for her. "Whatever makes you comfortable." She smiled. I gave her some blankets and pillows. She laid down on the floor. "Goodnight Y/N." "Goodnight Peter." I smiled. *Time Skip: 1 hour* Peter's pov I woke up and looked down at Y/N. She was sound asleep. I smiled and got up. I picked her up and set her on my bed. She stirred in her sleep. I laid down next to her. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. She cuddled up next to me. "Thank you Peter." She mumbled. "I couldn't leave you on the floor." "No. I mean thank you. For giving me a second chance to a better life." I smiled. "You're welcome. I'm glad to help." She closed her eyes and smiled. I pulled her closer to me. I don't know what I was feeling but I liked it. 


End file.
